


The Lion and the Mouse

by lrhaboggle



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Lesbian, Post Movie, aesop, based on the fable of the same name, becommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: After Kommissar spares Beca from humiliation and jail time, Beca returns the favor months later by saving Kommissar's life. (Based off the Aesop of the same name).





	The Lion and the Mouse

Beca Mitchell slid over to Das Sound Machine's dressing room. She knew her plan to sabotage the German team was insane, but she was desperate. DSM was just so amazing that Beca was seriously starting to doubt that her own team, the Barden Bellas, would be able to beat them. So here Beca stood. It was another one of the tour stops that should have belonged to her. Not for the first time did Beca look around at the fancy concert halls and feel a flash of shame and envy surge through her. But that didn't matter now! Beca shook her head to get her mind back on track. She wasn't here to lament what-might-have-beens, she was here to destroy DSM from the inside out!

At last, the young Bella found her way in. What she entered, however, was nothing short of chaos. Music was everywhere, there were all kinds of gorgeous costumes lying about, and a bunch of musical equipment (ranging from keyboards to mics to boom boxes) was scattered through the room. Beca could only look around, aghast, as she wondered what she was going to do first. Ultimately, she planned to either break some of this stuff, or steal it. Or both. But her question now was about what stuff was she going to destroy/steal. There was so many options!

"Oh well, I guess I'd better get started!" she sighed, then she knelt down by a large pile of music and began to look.

As Beca continued to riffle through more things, she got so lost in it all that she totally missed the sound of boots clicking ever closer to the dressing room door. In fact, it wasn't until the owner of those boots was three inches behind Beca that Beca noticed anything at all.

"It seems that my dressing room has a mouse problem!" the person said. Beca had three heart attacks and a stroke all at once as she realized who exactly it was that had caught her like this, kneeling over a pile of almost-stolen goods. It was Kommissar. DSM's intimidating, powerful, and strict leader and Beca's biggest foe. Though, admittedly, Beca wasn't very good at playing that role of ultimate rival. Actually, every time Beca and her Bellas met Kommissar and DSM, poor Beca would end up accidently complimenting Kommissar instead of insulting her. It was humiliating, but it wasn't Beca's fault. Kommissar was just so gorgeous and perfect, what with her long legs, deep blue eyes, gorgeous figure, luscious lips- Damnit! Beca couldn't even think about Kommissar, that exquisite angel, without becoming a babbling, sexually confused, sexually aroused, loser!

"Oh, crap!" Beca squeaked as Kommissar came towards her like a hungry lion. A sexy, hungry lion. Damnit!

"What's this? Sabotaging the enemy? Oh, Feisty Mouse! I am disappointed. I thought you were better that this!" Kommissar pretended to be disappointed at how low Beca was sinking, but the disdain on her face told Beca that she never once saw Beca as anything other than a lowly, pathetic mouse, hence her nickname. "But I suppose that when you are going against the best acappella team in the world, losers like you would certainly resort to cowardly tactics," she added with a cruel grin.

"Just because you're sexy as Hell doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!" Beca snapped, but then she realized what she'd said. "Damnit!" Kommissar's smirk grew. How she loved Tiny, Feisty Mouse's accidental compliments! She gave Beca a small, taunting chuckle and crossed her arms, signaling that she was waiting for Beca to make the next move. What she got was not what she expected. Beca went from awkward to sniveling in the blink of an eye and was suddenly, literally, on her knees, pleading with her.

"Look, I promise I haven't taken anything yet!" she cried. "Just please don't turn me in!" Beca tried her hardest to look pleading and sincere because her fear was genuine. Kommissar had so much power over her now. She could easily get Beca arrested on the charges of theft and if that happened, the negative press from it would be the final blow against the already disgraced Bellas. The thought of that, coupled with the guilt that would haunt her for the rest of her life, terrified Beca unlike anything else. Beca continued to beg for Kommissar to let her go. All the while, Kommissar gave a huff of laughter, greatly enjoying watching her tiny mouse squirm at her feet.

"I promise, I'll pay you back!" Beca added at last, a sheepish yet hopeful and earnest smile on her face.

"Pay me back?!" Kommissar sneered. "What good could you do? You are only a troll! A Tiny Mouse!" the woman let out another bark of laughter at the idea of someone like Beca ever being of use to her! Beca, all the while, felt the feeble smile fall from her face. In spite of all the trouble she was in, Beca's ego was somewhat hurt by Kommissar's harsh remarks, but she knew now was not the time to protest or get offended. Now was the time to be quiet and hope that Kommissar would be merciful, even if "Kommissar" and "merciful" were total antonyms. Beca awaited her judgment silently.

"Ok, Feisty Mouse, you have humored me enough for today!" Kommissar said at last, laughter finally subsiding enough for her to speak. "I will humor you now. Go. I won't tell anybody about this," she gave a dismissive wave of her hand. Beca let out a gasp of relief at her luck and ran out of DSM's dressing room without another look back. Kommissar's taunting laughter followed her out.

A couple months later, Beca was roaming a Copenhagen hotel with a satisfied grin on her face. The Barden Bellas had won the World Championship. Against all odds, they had ensured their survival, brought honor and glory to their names again, proved that they were the best acapella team in the whole world and, best of all, wiped the smug smirks off of DSM! That was probably Beca's favorite part. Even now, several hours after everything had ended, Beca was still far too hyped to want to sleep. Instead, she decided to take a short walk around the hotel to blow off some steam instead of just pacing the halls like the overly giddy fool she was.

Beca's nighttime victory walk around the hotel was cut short, however, when she heard a string of swear words being uttered which were met with another string of more swear words. What caused Beca's eyes to widen in surprise, however, was not any of the swear words. Actually, it was one of the speakers. Kommissar! Even though the words weren't English, Beca would recognize that low and powerful voice anywhere and only an idiot wouldn't sense that something was very wrong…

Beca went racing towards the sound of the commotion and got there in time to see a man just as tall, but nearly twice as wide, as Kommissar standing in front of Kommissar, blocking her path. Their words were still not in English, but Beca could read body language well enough to know that this man was threatening Kommissar, probably demanding that she accept some sick offer of his. She, however, looked furious and was standing in a battle stance. Now, Beca had no doubt that Kommissar could easily wipe the floor with anyone she came across, what with her powerful legs and muscled arms and- Damnit! Now was not the time for this! What Beca was trying to think was, even if Kommissar could defeat this man with one hand, it still would've felt wrong to Beca to just leave without at least trying to help. Now, she wasn't entirely sure what she might be able to do against a man as massive as this stranger was, but she did have an idea…

Kommissar struck the first blow, fist moving faster than lightning and connecting with the man's face with a crunch Beca heard from where she stood a few feet away. The man lunged at Kommissar after that, a furious cry emerging from his lips. He barreled straight into the blond singer and she stumbled back. Beca saw an opportunity in this and she took it. She lunged from the shadows and leapt easily onto the giant man's back. She had no idea what to do next, so she proceeded to rip at his hair, even though it was terribly short. She also even dared to bite at his neck and shoulders. But even though her attacks were clumsy, they worked.

The surprise alone from Beca jumping onto him caused the man to stumble. Kommissar, though somewhat stunned from being barreled into herself, was quick enough utilize this stupefaction of her enemy. She snapped back to her feet at once and landed another solid blow on the man's face in the same place as before, emitting a horrific cry of pain. Blood was splattered across everyone's face now, even Beca's, and she was still clinging to the man's back, biting and clawing and hitting at whatever part of the man she could. The man, all the while, began to panic. This blond woman was stronger and more resilient than he had expected, almost like a lion, and he still had no idea who, or what, was attacking him so viciously from behind. It felt small and light, but man was it powerful! He finally gave up entirely and pulled away, turning tail and fleeing away.

Beca jumped off of him the moment she felt him turn to go. She landed lightly on the sidewalk, a grimly satisfied grin on her face. Her moment of victory died quickly, though, as she remembered Kommissar. Beca turned around at once to face her ex-rival, all thoughts of their past differences set aside in genuine worry for the woman's safety.

"Hey Kommissar?" Beca asked finally, taking a cautious step towards the German. "Are you ok?"

"Ja, danke," Beca heard Kommissar reply. In the dark, Beca could see her wiping the blood off her face. "Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Beca Mitchell," replied Beca. No reaction. "Feisty Mouse?" she tried again. Kommissar gasped in surprise.

10 minutes later, the pair had returned to the hotel lobby. Beca was completely unharmed, but Kommissar had a couple bruises and a bloody nose, but there wasn't that much blood. They were able to fix it all up in the lobby.

"Danke schon, mein kleine maus," Kommissar murmured as Beca gave her a tissue. By now, some of the adrenaline from the little late night fight had worn off and Beca was left to look at this more vulnerable version of Kommissar. But vulnerable or not, injured or not, there was still an unshakeable air of strength and courage about the blond. Even after getting into a tussle with a man as tall as she was, Kommissar was still so flawless and gorgeous… Damnit!

"You're welcome," Beca replied, inwardly asking why she still had to be so very awkward while outwardly wondering how exactly she was supposed to act around this side of Kommissar. "I mean, I wasn't just going to let him hurt you, or anything. That would just be uncool!" she added. Smooth, Beca. Real smooth. Kommissar gave a low, soft laugh in reply but said nothing, allowing silence to reign over them once more. It was a peaceful silence and it did not bother Kommissar at all, but Beca did begin to feel awkward and uncomfortable again and she looked away shyly.

The silence did not last long, however, and Kommissar spoke again.

"I guess I was wrong," she said.

"About what?" Beca asked, pulled back from her thoughts. Then she gave the German another tissue.

"About you being unable to pay me back," Kommissar replied. You saved me tonight!" she dipped her head in thanks as she took the tissue and mopped at her nose. The bleeding had almost stopped, but there was still a bit of blood left to clean. Beca, all the while, sat in confused silence… Oh, wait! Now Beca remembered! That day in the dressing room a couple months ago! Beca began blushing.

"Oh! That! Well, I don't consider this payback!" she rambled. "This was a freebee. I mean, even though we were rivals, I never wanted you hurt. I mean, like I said, I wasn't just going to let that jerkwad hurt you. You're too beautiful for that…" Beca paused and then cursed again. "Damnit!" Kommissar chuckled, but this time, it wasn't laced with disdainful amusement or cruelty.

"Well, I consider it payback, she said. "And now that we are no longer rivals, perhaps we could try to be friends, ja?"

"Uhhh, ja! Errrr, I mean, uhh, yes!" the brunette sputtered awkwardly, beyond giddy that this German goddess had just offered to be her friend, though admittedly, Beca wanted more than that... But this was a good start!

"Excellent," Kommissar grinned, smile growing more genuine by the second. "Any girl, mouse or not, with the strength and courage to do what she did tonight is certainly someone I would wish to be friends with!"

"Ah, well, it was nothing," Beca blushed. "You were pretty spectacular too, like a glorious and courageous lion!" she said. Then her eyes widened. "Damnit!" and her smile was replaced by a facepalm that enticed another genuine laugh from the woman beside her.

"A lion, eh?" Kommissar asked. "I suppose I like it," she sat up a bit taller with a proud expression. It was such a strange sight to see for Beca that she began to laugh, embarrassment fading as she pulled away from her facepalm. Kommissar continued to smile down at Beca, still being a good head taller than the brunette even while sitting. Beca felt herself melt a bit under Kommissar's smile. It was just so gentle and sweet and even her eyes held so much warmth… Damnit.

"Beca!" a new voice from the far side of the lobby called out to the brunette, interrupting the moment between her and Kommissar. It was Chloe. She was standing in the elevator. "We were looking-" Chloe cut off midsentence when she realized who Beca was with. "Ummm?"

"Oh! Chloe!" Beca jumped up in embarrassment, awkwardness returning in full force. "Uhhh, we were just, uhhh…" Her face was as red as Chloe's hair now from the embarassment.

"Never mind. I'll ask later," the ginger laughed, then she pushed a button on the elevator. As the doors shut again, she gave Beca a knowing smile which only served to increase Beca's blush. Kommissar watched the exchange between the co-captains amusedly.

"Did you find Beca?" Fat Amy asked the moment Chloe reentered the hotel room. Chloe nodded.

"Where was she?" Stacie asked, peeking from the bathroom.

"In the lobby," Chloe replied.

"Why didn't you bring her back?" Emily asked, sitting on the room's bed. "Is she ok?"

"Oh, I think she's more than ok," Chloe smirked at their newest member.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked, walking over to her old friend. "Stop being so vague."

"Well, let's just say I saw the lion and the mouse," she grinned. All the other girls' eyes widened. They all knew Beca had a little something for the Kommissar and "the lion and the mouse" was code for their paring. In the background, Amy was reluctantly handing a triumphant Cynthia $10.

"I'd imagine that, by now, she's not so much a lion as she is a kitten," Jessica smirked and Ashley, who was curled up beside her, laughed. The other echoed the sound.

"Or perhaps she is foraging an alliance with the Germans in case the American press proves to be too much for her and she needs to flee the country," Flo suggested, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"I have collection of shrunken heads in my closet," Lilly added her own input to the chat but it was so quite the others could only exchange shrugs and confused looks. The only Bella who had been close enough to hear this was Denise and she scooted away from Lilly with a nervous smile.

All the while, the lion and the mouse were still busy chatting in the lobby.

"-not my fault you're tall, hot, and German!" Beca was right in the middle of rambling again and, of course, she'd given an accidental compliment to the mighty leader of DSM. That was perhaps the 12th compliment of the night, but Kommissar only laughed playfully as Beca slapped her forehead again. She was going to have a bruise there by tomorrow. It seemed that, even though they were friends now, the lion still flustered the mouse. "Damnit."


End file.
